Through Cobwebs and Black Trees
by DreamsToNightmares
Summary: Maise and Maeve are brother and sister. They both love each other very much, but insults each other in between. Now their bond is tested when they accidentally trespass into Halloween Town. Literally. DISCONTINUED TIL I THINK OF A BETTER PLOT, or never.


**A/N**: Hiya there, this shall be my very first fanfic _ever_. Well, actually I _have_ made some few back then, but I deleted them (Because of poor plots and lame details, ha). And that I am very new here, so I have no idea of some of the things here. Also, I doubt I'll continue this, I have only fixed the plot a little. As soon as I fix them, I'll continue this. This story is T for future events.

And I'm sorry for too much details and maybe even OOC...

* * *

_**A Dusty Trap**_

Somewhere around the graveyards of the world, there would be an old, ancient stone crypt long abandoned hidden behind cobwebs and black barked trees. But don't let your eyes deceive you, for this crypt is nothing _near_ ordinary. This crypt was hard to find for it moves to another graveyard the midnight of every Halloween.

Behind all those cobwebs and collected dust over the years, this crypt lays secrets inside. A secret passage long had been used, but this passage has just been used in this exact cold October night.

* * *

Mist covered the quiet graveyard like a white, thick blanket. Not a breeze snaked through the trees' branches. It was the funereal of Holton Pierce, a warm-hearted man with a hint of a child's mischief. He wasn't a much liked man, but still some mourned his death. Holton only loved a handful of people, and some of those handfuls of people were his niece and nephew, Maise and his younger sister, Maeve Pierce.

Maise Pierce stretched his arms upward and made a loud yawn, echoing through the graveyard. He leaned to his sister so she can hear him, "I'm bored."

Maeve Pierce shot him a glare which quickly meant to shut his trap up.

Maise is an energetic 10 year old boy who tends to be serious in some harsh times and has always looked out for Maeve when she's in trouble. He does a fine job doing this, though because of his desire of exploring the great unknown, he is also always the one dragging her into it.

Maeve is the younger sister of Maise, merely only 8 years old, she is easily freaked out from any sort of scares. Although she is younger, Maeve is much more responsible than Maise and more frequently listens to their parents than him. She had tried countless of times when telling her brother to not go through dangerous areas, but still gets her into his bizarre kiddy adventures.

Both of the siblings have dark black raven like hair and matching black eyes. Maise's height was normal for his age whereas Maeve was oddly short for her age. He had average length of arms and legs, while his sister got short ones. Their mother said that Maeve's height came from her family's side.

The siblings wore black and grey funeral outfits. Maise had a gray jacket with a black shirt underneath and black pants. His leather shoes were black too but were shined to imitate the moon above them. Maeve herself wore a grey jacket but with dark gray fur trims plus a hood and wore a black long sleeved shirt beneath. She wore a grey skirt and black leggings, to match it with black velvet boots.

Maise scowled back, "Please, this is _so _boring. It's worst than visiting grandma."

Maeve turned her head to him, a poisonous glare in her eyes, "Will you have some respect, even a little?" She hissed, "Its uncle's funeral and all you can think of is your own enjoyment."

"Fine, whatever, I'm going to explore this ghost infested yard." He turned and walked away, "See ya."

Maeve frowned and bolted to follow him, "No way, mom said to stay here. She'll freak if we've gone exploring without her permission _again_."

Her brother just ignored her and continued to walk, but Maeve didn't give up so easily. She held her brother's arm tightly to stop him from his tracks which did no good even a little. Maise twisted his arm, forcing Maeve's grip to release and yelp in pain.

"Brother, stop! You're going to get in trouble when you don't stop _right now_!"

Maise still ignored her and whistled a little tune of '_Beat It_'. Maeve in response of his ignorance groaned in annoyance and mumbled a few things about that they're going to get in huge trouble for walking around a grave unattended.

Maise stopped whistling and froze in his tracks in front of a bunch of black barked trees and huge cobwebs. Maeve just right behind him didn't saw him stop and accidentally bumped him, causing both to tumble through the cobwebs.

"You did that on purpose!" Maise shouted at Maeve as they had slammed on the ground.

Maeve made a _pft_ sound and rolled her eyes, "I won't do it in purpose if I went tumbling down with you."

Maise pushed his back upwards, making Maeve fall from his back. As he stood up, he wiped the cobwebs from his hair and clothes, smothering them into a ball and threw it on Maeve's hair.

Maeve was about to mouth him off when she shuddered at the sight of an old, stone crypt before them. Slowly, she stood up and turned to leave. "Brother, let's get out of here."

Maise turned to the direction where his sister was previously looking at. His jaw quickly dropped when he saw it, but then his mouth stretch into a mischievous grin. "Let's go in it."

"What? No. We have already walked away from the funeral; we're already in much trouble as we can get in, but getting into a creepy crypt is getting way out of line. What if the whole thing collapsed while we're in it?"

Maise took Maeve's right hand and pulled her to the crypt. Maeve shouted and struggled to loosen his grip. He ignored it until they were in front of the crypt's entrance; it was designed with odd symbols and wavy patterns, a few cracks can be faintly seen.

"We'll just get in, check out what's inside and get out. Easy, and we won't get in any trouble, we didn't even walked that very far." Maise explained and pushed the stone door with his free hand.

Inside were even more cobwebs and years of dust. Both of the siblings coughed as dust clouds were escaping through the open door. When the coughing stopped, they walked inside. Maeve didn't even resist staying outside for she was too scared.

Inside the crypt was like outside of it, full of cobwebs, cracks and dust and in the middle of it was a coffin made of also stone. It was old and cracked like the crypt, more dust and strange patterns covered it. Maeve's spine tingled of thoughts of a corpse resting inside it. Before she noticed, Maise withdrew his hand from hers and slid his fingers across the letters and symbols engraved on the side of the coffin. The faint light of the moon crept into the crypt and gave Maise enough light to see what was the letters were.

Maise was getting both excited and curious at his discovery, "This letters aren't English."

Maeve also noticed it and became curious of it, too. She stooped down and analyzed the letters and symbols. "What _is_ this language . . .?"

He opened his mouth to say a suggestion, but was cut off when the stone doors slammed close and darkness engulfed them.

Both of them bolted up, eyes widened and shouts tried to escape from their mouth which never came out. They were too scared and stunned at the sudden happening. Panic started to go through their bodies.

Moments passed when Maeve started to breath in short breathes. This broke Maise's panic attack and tried to pat her on the back to comfort her, but he couldn't see anything of her. It was far too dark to see, not a crack in the wall or on the roof to illuminate even the slightest light.

"B-brother, do you-"Maeve squeaked, unable to pronounce straight sentences. "Do you have your wristwatch?"

Maise felt a smile across his face, "Great thinking, sis!" He pulled up his gray jacket sleeve and fumbled the sides of his wristwatch for the light button. After a few seconds of guessing and random button pushing, he found the button to turn on the light on his watch.

The light was weak and not that quite bright, but it had to do. He saw her sister beside her and took her left hand; Maeve was relaxed by this, to feel her brother still by her side.

Maise walked over to the stone door and placed his hand on it. He searched for the door handle when it ended into nothing. He's heart beat went faster then, _Where's the door?_ He thought.

The light hovered to Maeve's face and Maise saw how terrified she looked, her gray and black dress covered in dust, her hair streaked with cobwebs. Maeve wasn't very brave because of his constant scaring of her when she was somewhere 4 or 5 years old. He felt guilty for this; it was his fault for not listening to her at the first place. If he had, they wouldn't be trapped inside this stone crypt.

He swallowed all the guilt for now, his problem was how to get out of here safely. He started walking around; his hands still entwined with his sister's, his wristwatch's light was searching for a crack enough to break through.

He searched after a few minutes with no success. He let out a heavy sigh, "There's not a crack on the walls. . ."

Maeve's grip tightened, her voice shaky, "We're going to be stuck here, and mom and dad will never find us."

Maise started to panic again, what if it was true? What if they _will_ be trapped inside here for their whole lives? Then they will turn into corpses like the one inside the stone coffin.

The light glared straight ahead, but it didn't find a wall, but a way. Maise noticed this and followed the light, it led them in somewhat looked like a corridor. As they went deeper, more cobwebs decorated the walls and dust on the floor. More webs lay ahead of them and Maise had to wipe some it blocking their way. When they finally reached the end of the corridor, nothing interesting was at the end of it, not even the children's way out, just a dead end.

Maise gulped, this was getting worse, he was expecting of a stone door at the end of this stone corridor. He searched the wall for something, he wasn't sure what he was looking for but he had to look something, _anything_.

The light's glare went past a dent on the wall. Maeve saw it and told her brother to face the light back to the dent. The dent was the exact size of her palm.

"What do you think that is?" Maeve asked.

"It's a dent, Maeve. It's nothing." Maise said and continued looking for a way out.

Maeve continued staring at the dent on the wall. The harder she looked at it, the more she understood.

"It's not a dent," She said pulling Maise's wrist the wristwatch was on and bought the light back on the dent. She pointed at it, "Look harder, it's not a dent. It's supposed to be a shape."

Suddenly getting interested, Maise squint his eyes at the shape, "I think it's an oblong. . ."

Maeve shook her head and looked at it for a second; soon she blinked several times and smiled, "It's shaped as a pumpkin!"

Maise laughed at her, "That's insane, even for you. What's a pumpkin-shaped dent doing in a place like this?" His hands drifted through the room, indicating what the place was like.

Maeve just sighed, hope in his brother's intelligence fading. "Idiot, don't you watch the movies? This can be a key hole to our exit."

Maise laughed again, half at his sister's sane losing. The other half was suspiciousness. "They only happen in movies. Don't always believe whatever you see in TV."

She rolled her eyes and knelt down the stone floor, _everything seems to be made out of stone_, she thought and searched for an item that would fit in the pumpkin-shaped key hole.

Maise saw his sister's actions of searching for the key and followed her to the floor. Even if a pumpkin-shaped key hole and finding the key to it would open a secret door only happened in movies, it was a bit suspicious.

Maeve's hand bumped on something hard, she withdrew her hand and forced down her cries of pain. Maise seeing this shone the hard object that collided with his sister's hand. He shrieked in joy, snatched the object even though it was dusty, and jumped in triumph.

Maeve was holding her injured hand, massaging it in hope of making the pain disappear. She heard feet jumping on the stone floor and recognized the jumping feet would be her brother's.

"Did you find anything?" She asked, standing up and wiping the dust on her black leggings and grey skirt.

"Heck yeah I did!" Her brother stopped jumping madly and showed her the pumpkin-shaped key. It was cracked and dusty like everything in this insane crypt. It was also, to Maeve's expectations, made of stone.

"You know, it's funny that everything here's made of stone." He commented.

"How I envy your observation skills, Mr. Holmes." She said getting annoyed at Maise's IQ. "Now put it in the key hole."

He did so and waited for the door to open. Moments passed like forever and still nothing happened. Maeve started to sweat and her heart beat faster, "I-It's now working. . ."

Maise was also getting worried, but tried to get his voice calm for his sister's sake. "It will work, just like you said, like in the movies."

She bit her bottom lip, "Its movies, Maise. It's fiction. We'll never get out of here."

Maise turned to her, anger in his face and voice, "_You_ said what that key hole could do. _You_ insisted to find the damn key and now _you're _the onegiving up." He pointed at the stone wall, "You were the one who said that wall will open!"

As if on cue, the wall divided in the middle and whipped the siblings with a fresh breeze of night air.

Both Maise and Maeve didn't move for a full second, their stunned faces faced each other at the sudden impact of the cool breeze with their bodies. When that was over, a bright and creepy smile crept over both their faces and ran out of the ancient, stone crypt, swearing never to come back there ever.


End file.
